Pokémon
Pokemon 'is a media franchise published and owned by Japanese video game company, Nintendo. Originally released as a pair of interlinkable Game Boy role-playing video games developed by Game Freak, Pokémon has since become the second-most successful and lucrative video game-based media franchise in the world, behind only Nintendo's own Mario franchise. Pokemon is known for its crazy fanbase, who have made more theories about Missingno than the rest of the world has made theories about someone being a Time Lord. Is Ditto. . . a Failed Mew? In the Pokemon series, Mew is the ancestor to every known Pokemon, containing information on every other Pokemon in its cell structure, so it has the ability to use all technical and hidden machines. A group of scientists dreamed of creating the world's greatest Pokemon. Their plan was to clone Mew and amplify the creation's powers, resuling in one the first artificial Pokemon, Mewtwo. This theory states that more than just Mewtwo was created; Ditto may be the result of failed attempts to create Mewtwo from the scientists. Most media in Pokemon will use occasionally use the word, "fetus", an interesting choice, to describe Mew, as well as potray Mew as a fetus/embryo. Mew even surrounds itself in a pink bubble, which strongly resembles a placenta. The whole idea was to get across the idea that Mew was the birth of all Pokemon. It is unknown if there are more than one Mew, but we do know that it was Mew who populated the world with its many spawn of all shapes and sizes. Additionally, we also know that Mew is capable of asexual reproduction, a trait only one other Pokemon seems to have, Ditto. There are many connections between Mew and Ditto which shows they have very similar genetic make-up. With all of these connections between the two Pokemon, its odd that they behave quite differently. Mew is elusive and rare, where Ditto's are generic and common. Ditto is an amoeba-like Pokemon in its amorphous stage, a trait shared with stem cells, which may have been the motive behind the creation of Ditto. Stem cells provide a vast amount of aid in the area of genetic engineering, and would almost been necessary for trying to create Mewtwo. On Cinnabar Island, clues allude to this place for the site of experiments in the creation of Mewtwo, as well as countless test cloning. Coincidentally, Ditto is found everywhere on Cinnabar Island. So, is Ditto a clone of Mew? Perhaps there is a larger picture we've only skimmed over. Is the connection between Ditto, Mew, and Mewtwo an analogue for stem cell research? There is a lot of in-game data which compares Mew and Ditto which supports this theory. *Mew and Ditto share almost identical colors for their normal and shiny variants, which is pink and blue, respectively. *Mew and Ditto share a common weight of 8.8 lbs. *Mew and Ditto are both genderless. Both species are capable of asexual reproduction. *Mew and Ditto's base stats are leveled across the board. *Mew and Ditto are the only Pokemon who can naturally learn "Transform". Technically, both can learn any move. *Mew holds all of the DNA of all known Pokemon, while Ditto can essentially breed with every single Pokemon, aside from select legendaries. *Ditto's appearance as a scientific blob. *Mewtwo's bio states its the only successful clone of Mew, alluding to more than one attempts. *It was implied that Mewtwo was created on Cinnabar Island, where Ditto can be found and caught there. *Mewtwo, who was suppose to be superior to Mew, lacked the abiltiy to alter its genetic make-up and transform into any Pokemon in existence, which Ditto's entire traits revolve around. Pokemon Evolution Theories The Pokemon Evolution Theories is a page dedicated to minor theories about the origin of certain Pokemon, the evolutionary chains of certain Pokemon, and miscellaneous guesses on connections between two Pokemon species. None of these theories should really be big enough to warrant a whole page. If a theory gets too big, it should be put into a new page and the link to it should be place in this section, underneath its own title. You're the Rival of Pokemon Red/Blue In the original Pokémon Red/Blue, when you encounter your rival in Lavender Town, he asks whether or not you know what it's like to have one of your Pokémon die. At this point in the game, he no longer has his Raticate that he used in previous battles.Your rival battle before this took place aboard the S.S. Anne. Your rival's Raticate sustained serious injuries from the battle…but, because crowding and confusion on the luxury liner, he was unable to make it to a Pokémon Center in time and the Raticate passed away. The real reason your rival is in Lavender Town to begin with is to lay his deceased friend to rest. Despite all of this, your rival never outwardly tells you that you're responsible for the death of his Pokémon. He hides his grief and instead channels that energy into the motivation he needed to continue his quest to become Indigo League Champion. The death of his Raticate effectively destroys your rival's impish, childhood innocence. Although he tells himself that he doesn't hold you responsible, he subconsciously holds a great deal of resentment towards you which further fuels his ambitions. Tearfully swearing upon his Raticate's grave to not fail in what he set out to do, he trains hard in hopes of becoming better than you…defeating you…and to eventually make it to the Pokémon League. Mere moments after he became Indigo League champion, he was defeated…by you. Although he fulfilled his promise to his fallen Pokémon, it was only for a painfully brief instant. In the end, your rival is scolded by his grandfather while you receive the professor's praise. During the course of the game, you steal your rival's innocence, crush his dreams, and ultimately snatch away the love of his own grandfather. Oh, and by the way, your rival doesn't have any parents. He's an orphan. Is Silver the father of Maxie A theory I've come up with rather recently, I was playing Pokemon Omega Ruby and I noticed something strange. (Because Pokemon soulsilver is my favorite game, I know all the characters in it.) I first saw Maxie at meteor falls, and immediately thought, "He looks like Silver!" With a direct side by side comparison, they possess a ''huge number of similarities. They both have red hair, red irises, and relatively pale skin. But if this theory were true, he would be Giovanni's grandson (meaning he must have at least a few similarities shared with him). With a comparison to Giovanni, Maxie is rather similar. They both have somewhat slitted pupils, small, thin, barely noticeable irises, and and an intimidation factor (shared by Silver). Another piece of evidence pointing toward this theory being true is that Giovanni, Silver, and Maxie all have (somewhat) similar personalities. Giovanni has a ruthless, relentless personality that is fueled by rage and hate. Silver has a similar personality, though he is fueled by a lust to make his father proud and be recognized. Maxie, however, has a restless, paranoid personality and is fueled by wanting to awaken Groudon to expand the land so people and Pokemon can flourish. And Silver and Giovanni are the perfect people to instill this notion in his mind. It's not known who Maxie's mother is, but she could have kept Silver from manipulating his mind like Giovanni done to him. She would have had to disappear at some point though, to allow Silver's teachings to sink in, resulting in the restless, paranoid notions of his adulthood. She also could have been responsible for Maxie's difference in personality from his father and grandfather. If he were taught by just Silver and Giovanni, he would have been much more ruthless and violent towards the player. Another piece of evidence supporting this theory is the fact that previously, Archie (Team Aqua's leader) and Maxie were on the same team. The only team around before Aqua and Magma (if the games are released in chronological order) would be Team Rocket, which Giovanni is the leader of. With added thought, Giovanni would want his grandson to rise through the ranks and become the next leader of Team Rocket, like he had wanted Silver to do before him. Silver and Giovanni had gotten into an argument, causing Silver to leave to prove himself worthy to his father. Without his own son to inheirit, he would have to turn to the next best alternative, his grandson. With both Archie and Maxie in Team Rocket, they would have had very close contact with each other, resulting in their grudge somewhere along the way. Maxie would have had to quit Team Rocket at some point, though, in order to move to Hoenn and start Team Magma. With living in the cramped Team Rocket headquarters, he would have wanted to expand things and make them more open, part of his inspiration to awaken Groudon and expand the land. Losing contact with his father and grandfather once he moved to Hoenn, he began Team Magma to begin to pursue his ideals. But with the arise of Team Aqua, led by Archie, who still holds their grudge would want to counter him and raise the sea instead of expand the land. That is where the events of Ruby and Sapphire pick up, beginning the Hoenn timeline in the games. Pokemon is a Post Apocolyptic World While this is likely untrue, let's think about this for a second. The Pokemon found in-game all appear to be an animal or an inanimate object(such as a candle or a ring of keys). A nuclear war may have commenced, causing a fallout upon modern-day reality. This would explain the creation of Pokemon. Some humans survived, and carried on with life. Pokemon, or mutated animals, came along, and they humans re-invented the taming of animals, or in this case, Pokemon. Technology evolved along with the people and Pokemon, and thus resulted in a much better world: a world with Pokemon. Also, some of the regions are in the shape of parts of Japan. This could lead to the fact that there is a whole world of Pokemon, with billions of races, and billions of people. Also, some areas(such as the Undersea Temple, and the temples in the Johto region where you do the Arceus event) may have to do with time such as now. It is also possible that the war is more recent, and that is why Ash has no father (he died in the war) and why most people are either young or very old or with jobs that relate to the military (nurses, soldiers etc.) Pokemon is a Post Nuclear war Anarchist Utopia There are many strange things in the Pokemon world that are explained away just by saying “Oh, it’s a kid’s game”. But I have a theory that explains most of these things quit well. The world of Pokemon is a post nuclear war anarchist utopia. The world of Pokemon is made up of various regions. Not different nations or states or provinces just regions ('''Piplup's entry: It lives along shores in NORTHERN COUNTRIES. A skilled swimmer, it dives for over 10 minutes to hunt.) There is a conspicuous absence of government in the Pokemon world. There aren't any courthouses, nor is there a millitary (Why would you need a millitary when you have Pokemon?). There aren’t even police, except for a small local police force in each town who seem to not care what happens unless someone is being a total common goodness ignoring ass hole like the members of Team Rocket, or Plasma and others like them. Then there’s how 10 year-olds set out on journeys across the wide world with no adult supervision. In Pokemon Black and White, Bianca's father strongly disapproves of her going on a Pokemon journey- but she goes anyway. Her dad must not have the legal right to stop her, as parents do today. The Pokemon world seems to have no centralized or local government at all, and minimal law and law enforcement. There is also the absence of threats from bad people. No one is worried about these children being abducted, murdered, raped, or even robbed. All of this points to an anarchist society with impossibly good people. Other than Team Rocket and the like, there aren’t even thieves in Pokemon. This brings us to the post nuclear war part of the theory. At some point the world of Pokemon was just like ours. Maybe even ours? It had large militarized governments building nukes, mountains of laws and regulations requiring courts to interpret the law and settle disputes, and common place crime and violence necessitating organized, empowered law enforcement and personal vigilance. Until nuclear war broke out and made the whole surface of the earth an irradiated waste. Humans had to live underground in fallout shelters for generations. While it takes all kinds in our world in the fallout shelters there are many kinds that would not be tolerated. With finite resources, some people just weren’t going to make it. And when it came time to choose who got put outside in the rad-storm they chose the greedy, thieves, violent, sexual deviants, and just plain ass holes. And this intolerance continued the whole time they were underground waiting out the radiation. (Unrelated but of note: That would be artificial selection, but natural selection for those who can best survive in an environment with little sunlight would explain the lack of black people in Pokemon. Even if a good size black population made it to the shelters, after centuries living underground with no exposure to sunlight, everyone was white.) They also taught new generations how large governments made the weapons and caused the war that forced them underground and that no government or organization should ever be that powerful again. By the time the decedents of the survivors emerged they were a new breed of humans who didn’t even think of stealing, fighting, raping, or killing. The practice of population control (which would have been necessary in the fallout shelters) also carried over from the shelters. This is evident by most of the world being rural country with only small villages and most families having only one child. Even thousands of years after leaving the shelters humans haven’t repopulated and redeveloped the planet to prewar levels. This also explains the existence of Pokemon. All Pokemon have similarities to real animals, because they are the successful mutations of all the prewar animals. Evolution stones are said to emit radiation that provoke changes in certain Pokemon. That’s a clear connection between radiation and Pokemon. And how did the stones become irradiated to begin with? They never say if or how the stones are manufactured that I know of. You also have plant animal combinations like Bulbasaur who look like the results of nuclear testing. And what does this theory mean for Team Rocket and their colleges? Whichever team is starting trouble, their stated goal is always to take over the world (Team aqua/magma's goal is to expand the water/landmass). Who rise up to stop them? Not the police or army or the Pokemon equivalent of the CIA, but ordinary people. Like they know the cavalry isn’t coming, and if they don’t handle it themselves it’s not going to be taken care of. Going by this theory, Team Rocket’s and all the other teams goal of taking over the world is the antithesis of the philosophy all of society is based on. That philosophy being “government is bad”. This theory also explains all of the teams inept strategies for taking over the world. It hasn’t occurred to them to beat up or just kill the trainers that get in their way because they are still from the same stock of humanity that had to play nice or die for centuries in the fallout shelters. Page Heart Swap Theory''' ''' The professors in the start of the game are illusions created by a legendary pokémon that is asking you to heart swap into a different body (the player character's body) See full theoryCategory:Video Games